


Неправильно выбранное блюдо. Или все же правильно?

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Missing Scene, Pack Family, Romantic Fluff, UnderTone
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: — Хейл, — зовет Стайлз. Все головы поворачиваются к нему, разговоры потухают. — У тебя яйца есть?





	Неправильно выбранное блюдо. Или все же правильно?

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Sitri  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

ㅤㅤ— Так, — Стайлз, недовольно поджав губы, пробегает взглядом по содержимому пустого двухдверного холодильника типа Side-by-side. — Он что, солнечным светом питается? 

ㅤㅤОбе дверцы громко хлопают, а Стайлз, скрестив руки на груди, критически осматривает имеющиеся продукты. Начатая упаковка сосисок, практически засохший кусок сыра, несколько томатов и хлеб. Все. Все, блядь. 

ㅤㅤОн практически рычит от негодования. Вот же, сука, совсем себя загонит, мешок блохастый, даже хваленая регенерация не спасет его от язвы желудка. 

ㅤㅤВ подкорку закрадывается идея порыскать в поисках собачьего корма, но она бредовая и даже опасная, альфа скормит Стайлзу его же руки, если поймает. Кухня частично закреплена за ним, но нахуй такие риски. Он же бешеный, когда голодный. Скалится, правда, так, что коленки дрожат и внутри все тянет от желания подойти обнять, поцеловать, пометить. 

ㅤㅤНо он не может, так что приходится дрочить. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз выходит из кухни, опирается на дверной косяк. Смотрит в глаза вожаку, чуть открыв шею. Он не бросает вызов и не зарывается, но стаю и этого самца надо кормить, а жрать нечего, и это вина альфы. 

ㅤㅤ— Хейл, — зовет Стайлз. Все головы поворачиваются к нему, разговоры потухают. — У тебя яйца есть? 

ㅤㅤВ лофте абсолютная, мертвая тишина. Слышно тихое пение птиц за окном и шум далекой дороги. Волчата, кажется, даже не дышат и страшными глазами смотрят на человека, Скотт от такой наглости хрипит на грани слышимости, как в приступе астмы. 

ㅤㅤ— Что? — спокойно спрашивает Дерек. Спокойно настолько, что у волков шкура становится дыбом, а из фантомных глоток рвется скулеж, но человек не слышит этого. Скотт бледнеет, но успевает лишь дернуться. 

ㅤㅤ— У тебя яйца есть? — медленно, разделяя слова, повторяет Стайлз. Его достало, что в этом доме вечно нет нормальной еды и чертов оборотень портит хваленое здоровье, травя организм всякой дрянью. 

ㅤㅤ— Стайлз, — умоляюще шепчет Скотт, и в тишине комнаты это слышно каждому. Стайлз игнорирует его. Он все так же смотрит в яркие глаза, полные сочной зелени и красноватых бликов. От долгого зрительного контакта по коже бегут приятные мурашки, хочется улыбнуться и провести рукой, смешно передернуться, прыснуть, но Стайлз игнорирует эти желания. 

ㅤㅤДерек без привычной хенли, и это еще одна причина, почему Стайлз не смотрит ниже глаз. В его руках белая майка, которая слишком облегает торс, — Стайлз подозревает, что Дерек кайфует от этого, облегающих шмоток, в смысле, — но Хейл не надевает ее, а смотрит на человека. 

ㅤㅤ— Тебе-то что? — он насмешливо поднимает бровь, а голос все такой же спокойный, но волков отпускает. Дерек по-другому относится к человеку стаи, и альфу часто загоняют в клетку. Так спокойнее. Волк слишком часто дергается к мальчишке. Дерек не разбирает его намерений, на стаю не нападают, но чем черт не шутит. 

ㅤㅤ— Давай их мне, — Стайлз тянет руку, а Лидия фыркает. 

ㅤㅤДерек кивает сам себе и почти улыбается, волк удивительно не рыпается, и он снова не понимает своего зверя, но на этот раз не задумывается над этим. 

ㅤㅤ— И что ты будешь с ними делать? — спрашивает он, направляясь к Стайлзу, на ходу поднимая комично упавшую косую челюсть МакКолла. 

ㅤㅤ— Приготовлю их, — закатывает глаза Стилински и не видит, как альфа лениво расстегивает ремень. — Сделаю чертову запеканку с помидорами и сосиск-к-х… 

ㅤㅤДавится словами, когда слышит вжик молнии, а Хейл стоит близко, почти заходя в личное пространство. 

ㅤㅤ— Что ты делаешь? — сипит Стайлз, старательно удерживая взгляд на лице. Дерек выглядит довольным и каким-то сытым, его дыхание касается Стайлза, тепло обнаженного тела чувствуется даже на расстоянии, и у него расстегнуты штаны, а Стайлз спросил о яйцах, и, кажется, он понимает свою ошибку. 

ㅤㅤ— Ну, ты же сам спросил, — говорит Дерек, не стесняясь, оттягивает резинку белья. Стайлз старательно смотрит в потолок, потому что как раньше встречаться взглядами сейчас невыносимо. 

ㅤㅤДерек дует ему в лицо и играет бровями, когда Стайлз обиженно зыркает на него. Стилински давит стон и закрывает лицо рукой, когда голова все же опускается вниз, а Дерек до сих пор держит край трусов, и Стайлзу даже сквозь пальцы все прекрасно видно. 

ㅤㅤ— Убедился? — резинка звонко шлепает о загорелую кожу, и Стайлз вздрагивает. Он смотрит на Дерека, секунду пытаясь понять, что это, блять, было, как Дерек втягивает носом воздух и хмыкает, а незамеченный стояк дергается в штанах. 

ㅤㅤ— Блядь, — выдыхает Стайлз. Он неловко мнет пальцы, не зная, как, сука, выкручиваться в этой ситуации. 

ㅤㅤ— Куриные яйца, — выделяет первое слово Дерек, — на нижней полке холодильника с мутным стеклом. Надо все полки проверять, прежде чем просить яйца у мужчины. 

ㅤㅤДразнится, гадость мохнатая, и улыбается ярко и довольно, ловя извращенный кайф. 

ㅤㅤ— Иди, готовь, — фыркает на пунцового мальчишку и не двигается, пока тот не исчезает в кухне. Благосклонно прикрывает собой, не давая спалить стояк перед стаей. 

ㅤㅤВскоре хлопает дверца, и слышен отчаянный, сливающийся бубнеж, стук ножа о доску, шипение огня, взбалтывание злополучных яиц. В лофте тихо, беты переглядываются и не знают, как реагировать на произошедшее, и только Дерек и Лидия не чувствуют напряжения, погрузившись в телефоны. Дерек печатает. 

ㅤㅤТелефон у Стайлза звенит громко, непристойно заполняя тишину. А потом тихонько вибрирует смартфон альфы. 

ㅤㅤ«Зайдешь вечером? Я уверен, что стая съест все, но на ужин яйца точно останутся» 

ㅤㅤ«Меня не интересуют твои яйца, Хейл» 

ㅤㅤДерек хмыкает. 

ㅤㅤКонечно, Стайлз зайдет.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
